


wake me up (wake me up inside)

by Ilthi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Artsy, M/M, based off of the bathtub scene, bc that actually was the part that killed me, fuck u monsta x, hyungwon dies but then not really?, hyungwonho wat?, i hate how starship basically confirmed hyungmin, i hate myself for the title, im actual trash for this ship now, lapslock, like this mv actually destroyed my heart, mentions of abuse, still can't tag worth shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthi/pseuds/Ilthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sacrifices one makes for love</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me up (wake me up inside)

         
  
_we all want to be heroes in the end  
_

* * *

 

love.

 

it was a funny thing, one minhyuk never thought he'd ever experience. but here he was, falling for the boy who wore bruises like they were jewellery.  
  
  
before he found out about hyungwon's father, he would leave his own string of bruises on the others pale neck.  
  
  
after that he treated him like he was broken. something beyond repair.  
  
  
he truly didn't mean to, even if it didn't seem that way to the other.  
  
  
“ _i won't break.” hyungwon whispered into his mouth before pulling back to look him in the eyes, his eyes glassy and hair a mess. minhyuk's only thought was that hyungwon looked beautiful like that before he surged forward to kiss and bite the others neck, painting the pale canvas a dark purple._  
  
  
little did he know that hyungwon was a dirty liar. a liar who said he was fine, a liar who said he wouldn't leave.  
  
  
a liar who was now laying a bath of cold water, skin pale and blue. blue veins even more visible through the thin skin, the pale browns and yellows of old bruises startling vivid.  
  
  
and here he was, sitting on the marble counter while staring at the unmoving boy, fiddling with the vial of blue liquid in his hands.  
  
  
“ _use only in emergencies.” hyunwoo had instructed as he handed each of them a small vial, the extract from hyungwon's flowers._  
  
  
he had been so proud when they discovered the healing properties in the small blue petals, eyes alight even as the smile cracked the cut on his lip open.  
  
  
slowly uncapping the vial, minhyuk mechanically moved as he poured the thick substance into the water before climbing in, not bothering to take anything off.  
  
  
the cold water was shocking, making goosebumps erupt on his flesh with every move he made, but he _had_ to do this. resting his head next to hyungwon's, he slipped his hand into the unmoving one resting in the water.  
  
  
shivering from the cold, minhyuk could only hope that this worked.  
  
  
as his eyes slipped shut, he could feel hyungwon's hand twitch, slowly coming to life as long, pale fingers wrapped around tan ones.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im weAK!  
> gifs made by yours truly  
> pls comment if you liked. those are my food source.
> 
> [also, the song hands by koda is what i listened to when writing. it's rlly good.  
> same with leaving by koda]


End file.
